dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Byakuya Ishigami
|romaji = Ishigami Byakuya |race = Human |age = 40s (P.P.E) 70s to 80 (Death) |gender = Male |hair = Blonde |eye = Brown |status = Deceased |nationality = Japanese |family = Senku Ishigami (Adopted Son) |occupation = Teacher (Formerly) JAXA Astronaut (Formerly) |affiliation = International Space Station Ishigami Village (Founder) |mangadebut = Chapter 10 (Introduction) Chapter 42 (First Full Appearance) |animedebut = Episode 4 (Introduction) Episode 16 (First Full Appearance) |japvoice = Keiji Fujiwara |engvoice = Kent Williams |colorscheme = |name = Byakuya Ishigami |weight = |imagegallery = Yes }} |Ishigami Byakuya}} was Senku Ishigami's adoptive father. He was an astronaut residing on the International Space Station in space when the mass-petrification on Earth's surface occurred. Appearance As a middle aged man, Byakuya grew his hair just above the nape of his neck and has a buzz-cut beard and mustache. His hair is blond and his eyes are brown, like his son. Before he died of old age while panning for metals, his appearance greatly resembled a much taller version of Kaseki. Most noticeably the beard, facial features, and overall build. Personality Byakuya was a very supportive and caring father, who loved his son Senku. He went as far as selling his car to give Senku the materials he needed to become a genius in science. He was a caring person who was willing to work hard in order to give Senku a great future. Byakuya was a kind, playful, and mischievous man who always found a way to amuse himself and keep things lighthearted, no matter the stakes. He was a firm believer in fun and levity being crucial to humanity's survival. He was a courageous man who did whatever he could to help other people, always finding something to do with his talents and skills. His sense of humor was could be somewhat dark, but unfailingly, Byakuya would always shed light on what were otherwise heartbreaking circumstances. His unbreakable will allowed him to withstand the loss of his friends, his son, and his world, something that very few people could do. This unbreakable resolve was something that he passed down to his son, along with a lack of regard for formality or decorum, preferring to be honest, earnest, yet never failing to be kind to others. A teacher to the end, he sent his son a coded message in The Hundred Tales passed down to his descendants in Ishigami Village, knowing that Senku would be able to discover the record that was placed inside his grave marker. Byakuya was charming, his belief in the power of fun to sustain humanity catching on to everyone he met. His strength of spirit caused him to become a natural leader, inspiring the people he met, and in turn being inspired by others. Ultimately, Byakuya seemed to embody the spark of humanity's best traits: honor, hope, compassion, curiosity, adaptability, and daring. History When Senku first showed signs of being interest in science, Byakuya did not hesitate to sell his car in order to give Senku the opportunity to explore his scientific interest. But unlike Senku, Byakuya was a lax and carefree man. He liked to talk about poetry and fairy tales and would get scolded by Senku because of it. Nonetheless, Senku influenced a lot of Byakuya's personality and behaviour. Although he initially gave up on his dream as an astronaut, he was once again motivated to become one when Senku tried to help him overcome his weakness of not being able to swim in clothes. He was able to avoid the petrification on Earth as he went on a long term mission to outer-space after becoming an astronaut. After returning to a petrified Earth, he spear-headed a colony of survivors and founded a village in the hopes that it would aid his son in saving civilization, Ishigami Village. Byakuya spent many years after the petrification gathering rare metals that he knew would be essential for Senku once he was revived (since most of them had been stripped from the Earth by man). He continued to do this, even when he was the last survivor from his crew, and his children didn't understand the purpose of gathering them. Eventually, after many years, he became so old, he collapsed in a stream one night and died staring at the reflection of the stars, his last thoughts being of Senku. Plot [[Vs. Tsukasa Arc|'Vs. Tsukasa Arc']] Byakuya is shown in a flashback of how he sold his car in order to give Senku the opportunity to explore his scientific curiosity. [[Village Origins Arc|'Village Origins Arc']] Byakuya is later shown in a flashback of Senku's memories, in which Byakuya wasn't able to become an astronaut because he couldn't swim in clothes. Senku, wanting to help his father, developed a suit with Taiju that used electric signals to forcibly move a person's body, and thus training them with motions. Although the suit didn't help much, it was enough to motivate Byakuya to learn how to swim on his own and became an astronaut. Just before Byakuya took off to space, he went in front of the announcer camera and told Senku that he'll bring back some space souvenirs for Senku. It was then revealed that he returned to Earth after the mass-petrification of humans and founded Ishigami village along with his crew. He created the 100 Stories, a collection of stories that contained survival tips for their descendants, and left a time capsule disc for Senku for when he woke up. [[Communications Arc|'Communications Arc']] He decides to leave a glass record for Senku containing a message from him and a song preformed by him and the crew. Relationships Senku Ishigami Senku is Byakuya's adopted son. Byakuya supported Senku's research and once sold his car to fund it. He and Senku shared many traits, including a love of science, exploration, and a limitless respect for human ingenuity and creativity. More than this, though, Senku inherited an even more important trait from his father: A belief in the importance of fun and its critical role in helping humanity to survive. This ability to find joy in anything from research to tasks as nerve wracking as saving lives was what allowed both men to withstand all of the hurdles they came across. Byakuya deeply loved his son, though humbly credited Senku's genius as being all his own, as they were not biologically related. This was the only reason that Byakuya ever brought up that he was not Senku's birth father, as he loved Senku as his own, doing whatever he could to support him. Byakuya's faith in his son was demonstrated in making Senku the subject of the last story of The Hundred Tales, believing that his son would eventually come across Ishigami Village and wanted his descendants to be prepared with the knowledge of his son. He left coded messages in The Hundred Tales for Senku to uncover, including a time capsule containing a glass record of Byakuya's final message to Senku as well as music that was included, fulfilling his desire for Lillian to sing for his son. He left the song there as a gift to humanity to bring them together. At the time of his death, his last thoughts were of his son, showing that his belief was maintained after decades. Connie Lee Byakuya was friends and colleagues with Connie during their time aboard the ISS and their time together after the Petrification event. He celebrated her and Shamil's wedding, having officiated the event himself. After her and Shamil's deaths, he and Lillian assumed the role of adoptive parents to their children. Lillian Weinberg The singing star and professor formed a fast friendship and bond aboard the ISS. There, they played a practical joke on Darya and Yakov, trying to convince them that Lillian was an insufferable diva, only for Byakuya to break character and give away their act. Byakuya was enamored by her talent and asked her if she would someday sing for Senku. Lillian happily agreed to his request. After the Petrification, Lillian and Byakuya bonded further during their time on the island together. Lillian, at some point, confided her despair that all of humanity's music would be lost as a result of the Petrification, with Byakuya comforting her and reassuring her that it wouldn't all be for naught. He eventually thought to create a record that included a message to Senku along with a song performed by Lillian, Yakov and Shamil on vocals, guitar and drums, respectively. This was done by them as a gift to Senku and their descendants. Eventually, as their friends died of pneumonia or were lost at sea, Lillian and Byakuya became the adoptive parents and caretakers of their friends' children. Sadly, Lillian would also succumb to the illness, leaving Byakuya heartbroken and the last of the Soyuz team. While it is not confirmed, it is strongly implied through the resemblance of the villagers of Ishigami Village that Byakuya and Lillian eventually married and had children of their own. Darya Nikitina The two were colleagues on the ISS and got along well. Eventually, they returned to Earth together and founded Ishigami village. He became the custodian of her and Yakov's children when they were lost at sea in an attempt to find antibiotics on the mainland. Yakov Nikitin Like his wife, Yakov got along well with Byakuya, making friends with the eccentric Japanese professor. His children were left in Byakuya's care after he and Darya were lost at sea. Yakov was kind and very earnest in his desire to assist in Byakuya's endeavors. Shamil Volkov The Russian lone wolf did not initally get along well with Byakuya's mercurial personality, remaining stoic and practical to a fault. He attempted to dissuade Byakuya from attempting to return to Earth alone, going so far as to punch him in the stomach to prevent Byakuya's impulsiveness from potentially dooming them all. Shamil eventually softened during their time surviving on Earth, becoming friends despite his retention of his stoic personality. The two came to a final understanding upon Shamil's death from pneumonia, as Shamil confessed that despite the apocalyptic circumstances, that thanks to Byakuya, he had fun, fell in love, and even had children that he never dreamed of. Thanks to Byakuya, he died happy. Astronaut Bio Byakuya Astronaut Bio.png|A romanticist who loves to fool around. His excellent ability as a mood maker made him chosen as one of the astronauts. Trivia * Byakuya's name is composed of and to create Byakuya (Hundred Night), while Ishigami is composed of and to create Ishigami (Stone God). * Byakuya stars in his own spin-off manga titled Dr. Stone Reboot: Byakuya. Which premiered alongside the original series in Shonen Jump on October 28th. *There is a Continuity Error of approximately 10 years with Byakuya's Death when you compare it in Dr. Stone Chapter 115 and in Dr. Stone Reboot: Byakuya Reboot: Chapter 7. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Astronauts Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Article Stub Category:Deceased Category:ISS